Percy's girls
by MindMaster2000
Summary: Percy gains the power to mind control anyone and he decides to use it to relieve his sexual desires. Decided to put a decent Percy Jackson mind control story out there. Don't like don't read, I couldn't care less.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is just for kicks, none of this is meant robe taken seriously. I do not own pjo or hoo now and I never will (sigh) now with that out of the way, I won't bother telling you guys to not read if your under 18 (you shouldn't) because I know you won't listen to some guy on the Internet. Ok, let me know what you think!**

Percy POV

I was wondering around the woods pondering why Annabeth would break up with me so suddenly, when a brought flash of light made me shield my eyes, I quickly took out my sword.

"Who's there?!" I shouted

"Calm yourself young demigod. I am Hypnos god of sleep and hypnosis, I have come to grant you a gift in return for saving me and my family from the last two wars." The man said as the light went down.

"A gift?" I asked warily

"Yes, a gift. I will grant you the power to hypnotize or mind control any being you wish."

A grin spread over my face.

"You mean like take control of them? Make them do whatever I want?"

"Yes."

"I accept." I said eagerly

He grinned and blasted a light blue light out of his hand and into my forehead.

I winced in pain but managed not to cry out, a moment later the pain and Hypnos were gone. I grinned and set out to Annabeth.

After a while of searching I found her on the beach a while out from camp, perfect. I sunk up behind her and hid in a bush. I stared intently at the back of her head trying to figure out how to take control.

Hmm, maybe if I try to send my thoughts to her or something. I thought

 _Scratch the back of your head_. I transmitted

Nothing. 

_I need to scratch the back of my head._ I tried

She reached up and scratched her head.

It worked! Now what? Should I really do this? I thought about how cruelly she broke up with me. And decided to take her.

 _Wow, I feel so horny_! I transmitted

Instantly she started fidgeting.

 _I wish I hadn't broken up with Percy, I really want to fuck right now!_

I grinned watching her get more and more shaky.

She reached up and rubbed her breast. She let out a low moan of pleasure.

 _I really need to feel his cock in my pussy and up my ass._

I watched her start to whimper

She looked up and down the beach and made sure she was alone before unzipping her shorts and rubbing her pussy.

 _I am just a slut_. I transmitted that one met a little resistance going in

 _I am Percy's slut_. Just so she would go around screwing everyone she saw

 _I will obey him. He is my master._ I grinned evilly this is what perfect revenge looks like.

She slipped of her shirt and shorts leaving her in just grey panties and bra. I quietly snuck up behind her. Once I was right behind her I reached forward undid her bra. She jumped and almost took a swing at me before she saw my face, instantly her eyes clouded with lust, she jumped at me and smashed her lips against mine. We made out lustfully with me groping her C cup breasts and her sexy tight ass. She broke our kiss and practically tore off my clothes. She got on her knees and sucked on my hard cock. Apparent her Athena-like mind helped her figure out how to give a freaking good blowjob, I grabbed her head and pushed her deeper.

"Damn, Annabeth! I'm gonna cum!" I grunted.

She started sucking harder in response.

I gripped her hair hard as I blew my load in her mouth. Surprisingly she swallowed it all. She stood up and I quickly took her panties off. I then knocked her down into the sand. I got on top of her and lined my still hard cock up with her virgin pussy.

I watched her lust filled face as I roughly penetrated her tight little cunt. She shrieked a little when I ripped past her hymen. I roughly pounded her tight cunt and when I say tight I mean almost painfully tight. But that only made it harder not to cum.

"Uhn, fuck me harder master! Faster!" She shrieked

The master thing turned me on even more and encouraged me to oblige. I started pounding her pussy as hard and faster as I could. Her nails were digging in to my skin. I groped her sexy breasts as I pounded her.

"I-I go-going to cum!" She managed to shriek

A moment later she screamed and her pussy walls clamped down on my cock. She fell gasping against the sand.

I grabbed her waist and flipped her, so her sexy little ass was sticking in the air. I smiled as I aimed my cock into her ass and slammed it in.

"Oh! Yes! Fuck my sexy little ass master! Fuck me like the little slut I am!" She screamed

I continued pounding her sweet sexy little ass for somewhere around ten minutes.

The sound of my balls slapping against her skin mixed with our grunts echoed through the beach, but no one heard. Finally I was getting close, I slammed my cock into her ass all the harder until I finally blew my load into the tight little ass of my new sex slave. After I let go Annabeth collapsed onto the sand and promptly passed out. I left a command that she would never tell anyone what happened and then I dressed her (leaving out the underwear of course) and snuck her back in to her cabin.

I went to bed reliving the recent events and right before I fell asleep, I had one final question float through my mind. Who's next?

 **Ok that's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and tell me who you want to see mind controlled and how! I'm open to almost and girl in the series! No gay! Let me know how you want me to take control too! Thanks! See ya! Btw I will not update until I have at least ten reviews!**

 **(Chapters will get longer and better with time!)**


	2. Up for adoption

Ok so, obviously this is not an update. After some serious consideration i have decided to put this story up for adoption. If you would like to adopt this story then please PM me a chapter for this story using any form of mind control that I have not done already. Such as, basic hypnosis, hypnosis eyes, charm speak, etc. please do on of the following: piper, Reyna, Zoe, Artemis, Bianca, calypso, Hestia or Athena. Also no gay writers please. And last few requests are: please do anal and good hard fucking for extra points. Please show dominance. And please be descriptive. Thanks guys! I will announce the winner soon! Work fast and well! You do not have a lot of time!


	3. Athena

**Ok, so obviously no one has offered to adopt this yet, so I decided to write another chapter. Enjoy!**

I was strolling through the forest heading away from the Athena cabin after dropping Annabeth off. I smiled, this was quit a gift! I could have any girl I wanted whenever I wanted now! The question was, who next? I didn't have to think long before there was another flash of golden light. But this time when it died down there wasn't a god about to give me the gift a lifetime, no this time it was a goddess that wanted to ended my lifetime. Athena stood in front of me shaking with barely controlled rage.

"You! You foul loathsome pig! I saw what you did to my daughter! I don't know how you did it but I saw!" She shouted

Now I probably should have felt scared to have a goddess like this screaming at me, but honestly the only thing going through my mind was how dang sexy she looked! She was wearing a pure white Greek sleeveless dress that clung to her and showed off her figure nicely. Not to mention how sexy her breasts looked in it. Suddenly it did not seem like such a difficult decision.

Athena was going to be mine.

Hypnos said I could control people any way I wanted right? Well that should mean charm speak as well. Probably pretty strongly too.

"I am sure I have no idea what your talking about lady Athena." I said forming a plan

"Don't even try it demigod! I saw every disgusting minute of it!" She screamed

" _It aroused you_ didn't it?" I said trying out my charm speak

She seemed taken aback that I would say such a thing in a situation like this and even more so that it seem to be true.

"H-how dare you! You filthy pig!" She said loudly but without the same threatening tone.

"That's why you came here. To see if I could do the same to you. You want me to do the same to you." I said with more charm speak

She seemed to be losing ground

"No! You-you defiled my daughter! I came here to punish you!"

"You don't want to punish me." I said strongly

"I don't?" She said uncertainly

"No. You wanted to see if I could make you feel the same way as your daughter. To make you feel horny. Feel dominated." I said

She seemed to be crumbling

"You want me to fuck you don't you Athena?"

"N-no?" She said quietly

"Yes, you do. You want to submit." I said taking a step closer

"You want to feel my hands all over you."

I placed my hand on her side, she didn't react.

"It makes you feel horny."

I raised my hand to her breasts. I ran my fingers over her nipples, they were hard.

"It makes you desire my cock inside you."

I slowly ran my hand down her stomach.

"It makes you feel submissive."

I pressed my hand between her legs, it felt wet. I massaged her pussy a bit and she soon began to moan.

"You want me to fuck you don't you Athena?" I asked again.

"Yes. Fuck me Percy!" She said desperately

"Take off your dress." I ordered

She reached up and slipped the shoulder straps off of her shoulders and slid it down. My breath caught for a moment. She was absolutely stunning! She had a deep natural tan, long slender legs and perfectly thin stomach and large sexy tits.

She stepped out of her dress. I hurriedly took my clothes off. My boner sprang free, pointing straight to its next victim. I stepped closer and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me back lustfully. I ran my hands up and down her slender figure and grabbed her sexy firm ass that was so much like her daughters. I grabbed her tits and pinched her nipples making her gasp in our kids. I gently pushed her down on the ground and set her with her legs spread ready for me to penetrate her. She looked so innocent and helpless in that position. It just made me ready to fuck her senseless even more. I got right between her legs and thrust my cock into her incredibly tight millennia old pussy that had never felt a cock before. Athena cried out in pain as I thruster through her hymen. I gave her little time to adjust however as I began sliding in and out of her tight pussy. Her cries of pain quickly turned to moans of pleasure as I thrust my cock in and out of her. Ramming her sweet tight pussy. I reached forward and grabbed her breasts which were flopping around. I began groping them and pinching her nipples making her gasp and moan. Since this was the first time she had had sex in her two thousand year old life, she reached her climax fairly quickly.

"Oh! Percy! Oh, fuck me! Fuck me harder! Fuck me like a hero Percy!" She screamed

"Uhhnn! Fucker faster! Make me your little bitch! Ah! Ohhh! Percy!" She screamed and moaned

I felt the pull in my cock coming from the combination of her climax and her extremely tight walls. I grunted as I shot my load deep inside of her. She fell back on the ground gasping but happy. But I wasn't done yet. I grabbed her ass and flipped her over. She grabbed a nearby tree to brace herself as she realized what was coming.

I lined up my cock between her two perfect round cheeks and shoved it forward.

"Agh! Oh, yes! Uh, fuck my sexy little ass Percy! Yes! Oh gods! That feels so good! Uhh! Fuck my faster! Fuck me harder! Punish this bad little girl Percy! Fuck her good!" She screamed crazy with lust

Her ass wasn't nearly as tight as her pussy had been, but it still felt amazing. Just the fact that I was forcing one of the most steadfast goddess feel horny and made her into one of my little sluts was enough to put me on edge.

I started forcing my cock in her ass as far as I could go and pulling it out and shoving it back in as fast as I could. I somehow managed to last nearly fifteen minutes fucking Athena's ass. But soon I was spurting my cum into Athena's ass just like I had done to her daughter. I fell back sweaty and exhausted. I payed next to to no longer virgin goddess for a while.

Athena started to get up and put her dress on.

"I should probably be getting back to Olympus." She said sadly

"Hopefully we can do this again sometime soon though." She winked at me before flashing out.

I slumped back onto the ground, I couldn't believe how great my life just became!

 **Ok, so for the next chapter I'm planning on doing juniper, and I know how I'm going to bring her in, but I can't seem to figure out how I should take control of her mind. I'm really at a lost with this one cuz I don't want to do the same thing too many times. If you guys have any ideas, let me know!**


	4. Hestia

I was walking through Olympus when I saw a very sexy little girl tending to the hearth. Strange how even as a little girl Hestia managed to look ridiculously sexy. Her simple brown dress clung to her petite young little body. Her dress stopped at her knees showing off her skinny toned legs. I knew I had to take her.

I walked up to her

"Hello Perseus, what brings you here today?" She asked

"Oh you know this and that." I said vaguely

"Really. Surely you didn't come to the home of the gods simply for the fun of it?" She asked skeptically

"Well, I do enjoy the views you know." I said mischievously

"Yes they are quite nice." She said misunderstanding

"The only problem is it's quite hot up here..." I said lacing my voice with some power

"Um, yes I suppose it is rather hot up here... Strange normally I don't get hot." She said somewhat confused

"Yes, I'm sure you just feel it because it's so incredibly hot out here. It's like the sun is trying to crush you with its intense heat..." I said with more power

She started sweating a bit

"Yes, oh it's so hot..." Hestia said

"Yes, almost to hot to think isn't it?" I asked

"Yes... Too hot." Hestia said starting to fall into my trap

Her young little body was starting to sweat and shine in the mid afternoon sun.

"It's so hot out here... Far too hot to think for yourself..." I said with even more power to make sure it worked

"Yes... Too hot..." Hestia said sounding far away

"You need someone to tell you what to do don't you Hestia?" I asked

"N-no..." Hestia said resisting me

"Yes you do. You need someone to command you. It's too hot to think for yourself so you need someone to help you know what to do." I said firmly

"Yes... Need someone... To command me.." Hestia said sounding tired and lost

"Yes, Hestia. And you will obey whoever it is who commands you won't you?"

"Yes.." She said

"Good. You will be like a slave to that person. You will do what ever he says no matter what." I said with as much power as I could

"Yes.. I will obey.." She said

"I will be your master Hestia. You obey me." I said

"Yes, master.." Hestia said

I looked her in the eye

"You are my slave. You obey me." I said

Her eyes clouded over

"I-I am your slave. I obey you..." She said sleepily

"Yes, I control your every thought action and emotion."

"You control my every thought action and emotion."

"Flash us to your bedroom." I ordered

She touched my arm and suddenly we were in a warm and cozy bedroom with a big bed. I took a moment to look over her body, her mousy brown hair went down to her mid back. Her young beautiful face and her fiery eyes had a way of captivating the eyes. She had long legs for a young girl.

"Take off you clothes slave." I ordered

"Yes master." She said before grabbed the hem of her short brown dress and pulled it over her head.

She was simply stunning even as a young girl. She had a nice natural tan, that gave her a Hispanic kind of look. Her stomach was skinny as could be, her legs were long and thin. Her small apple sized breasts stood at attention. Even her ass was perfect, small and tight.

I grabbed her breasts and massaged them and tweaked her nipples, earning a moan from my new little slave.

I then pushed her onto her bed and made her lie down. I stepped back and admired my prize. I stared at the sexy innocent little girl. So helpless and utterly under my control.

"How does it feel Hestia? To be moments away from being violated for the first time in you life. To have your maidenhood taken from you. And not being able to do a thing about it even if you wanted to? It makes you feel horny, doesn't it?" I asked

"Yes master. It makes me feel so horny for you. I want you to fuck me." She moaned

I was suddenly very hard, I had an ancient deity in the form of a little girl, completely under my control. Begging me for sex.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and climbed into bed. I grabbed her head and hungrily kissed her. She responded just as passionately, anxious for her first sex.

As I made out with Hestia I groped her sweet ass, pleased to find it nice and firm. Hestia moaned into the kiss as I groped her young body. Hestia was quickly getting very wet as I played with her body. She seemed to be enjoying her first experience with a man. She gasped as I thrust led two fingers into her pussy and started pumping.

"Uhhh, yes.. Oh, yes master... Faster!" She moaned

I sped up the pace and finger fucked her nice and hard.

"Ohhh, oh master! I'm so close! I'm gonna cum!" She cried

I stopped

"No! Why'd you stop!" She cried desperately

"Because I want your first orgasm to be on my cock." I said before pulling my cock out and lining up with her virgin pussy.

"Yes master please! Fuck me!" She begged

"As you wish milady." I said grinning

I thrust my cock forward and smashed through her barrier.

Her insides were so warm. Like my cock was inside a gentle fire.

She screamed as I broke through her hymen. Tears ran out from her eyes.

I gave her several minutes to get accustomed to my cock being inside her before I started moving again. Soon her sobs turned into hungry pleasured moans. I began thrusting fast and hard into her young pussy.

"Oh! Un! Yes! Oh master! Fuck my pussy! Take my maidenhood!" She screamed

I pummeled her pussy, savoring the insane tightness on my cock.

"That's right slave! I'm your master now! You are nothing but my sex toy!" I shouted lost in sexual bliss

"Yes master! Fuck your little slave! Punish my pussy! I've been a bad girl master! Punish me!" She said

"Oh oh! Master I'm cumming!" Hestia screamed

Her tiny cunt constricted on my huge cock and covered it in her juices.

She collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

I smirked at how exhausted she was. Because now it was time to fuck that perfect young little ass of hers. I grabbed her waist and flipped her over.

"Listen up slave! I'm going to fuck your ass and your going to love it got it?!" I ordered

"Yes master!" She said groaning in anticipation

I slid into her tight ass and groaned at how impossibly tight it was. It was almost painful.

"Ah! Master it so big! Uhh! Oh master! Yes fuck me master! Fuck my little ass!" Hestia screamed

Her words encouraging me to go faster I began pulling and thrusting into the little girls sweet ass. Her tiny body gripped my cock so well it was hard not to loss it immediately!

"Uh! Punish my ass master! Fuck my sexy little ass! I am your slave master! I am your sex slave! Fuck me hard!" Hestia yelled

With that the strain on my cock became too great and I quickly felt the need to release and cum in her ass. I picked up the pace and grabbed her little tits. I fucked her ass as hard and fast as I could. Dirty words no longer came from Hestia's mouth, she was so lost in pleasure all she could do is scream. Hestia's eyes rolled as she began to lose consciousness from such intense fucking on her young body. But I had to cum yet so I continued to fuck her unconscious body.

"Uhh!" I grunted as I released my load into Hestia's ass.

I laid down on Hestia's bed next to her and tried to catch my breath.

That was so good! With how much fun that was it probably won't be too long before I go after Artemis and her hunters!

I couldn't wait to take my next victim!

 **Sorry I've been gone so long! Haven't felt inspired lately! Hopefully the next chapter will be faster. Send me suggestions for who to do next, I'll go with the majority unless I really feel like doing someone else!**


End file.
